


Planning

by ouatisbae



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae





	Planning

Selina, Harley, and I were planning our next night on the town. We were planning on heading to the Gotham City bank and taking all we could carry. Our discussion went on for sometime and I could see Harley becoming bored. She took out her phone and began watching something. I continued to talk with Selina.  
"So we'll head in from the roof and..."  
Random moans filled the room and both of us looked over to Harley who was blushing a deep red. I look over onto her phone and see that she was watching porn.  
Selina automatically begins laughing hysterically and I roll my eyes. "You know you could have just asked me if you needed that Harl." I smirk.  
She blushes even more and hides her face in a pillow. "I need to get new headphones." She says through the pillow.


End file.
